The Toy Castle
The Toy Castle is a children's television show that aired in Canada on Treehouse TV and Canal Famille. It was produced from 2000 to 2003 by Sound Venture Productions. It was inspired by the Christmas movie The Tin Soldier. The stories are about a group of toys in a toy castle that magically come to life when the children are asleep. This series won a Gemini Award for "Best Preschool Series". Plot The Toy Castle is a show about a group of toys that magically come to life when their children are asleep. When the children wake up, the toys dash around until they are back in their former positions. Each episode consists of three story lines, in which the toys all dance around the castle and get in to situations which the viewer may relate to. Characters * The Soldier (Jorden Morris) - Soldier enjoys marching and dancing, and loves the lovely Ballerina. Judging by his accent, he is of British nationality. * The Ballerina (Elizabeth Olds) - Ballerina enjoys dancing and loves the soldier. Judging by her accent, she is of French nationality. She is best friends with China Doll. * The China Doll (Jennifer Welsman) - China Doll enjoys dancing and tea. She is shy and prefers quiet activities. She is best friends with Ballerina. * The Clown (Keir Knight) - Clown is a loud and wild toy. He likes joking around and playing. His best friends are Goblin and Rag Doll. * The Goblin - Goblin enjoys playing pranks on people and teasing. His best friends are Rag Doll and Clown. * The Rag Doll - Rag Doll enjoys twirling and playing. She dreams of being a pretty lady like Ballerina and China Doll. Her best friends are Goblin and Clown. * The Sailor (Raven S. Wilder) - Sailor likes to tell tales and sail the seven seas. His favorite dance is the jig. * The Strong Man - Strong Man likes lifting weights and his stuffed cat, Meow Meow. He may be in love with China Doll, as they dated in one episode, but that was the only time it was shown. * Freida - Freida enjoys dancing the frog-a-doddle-five and playing with her twin brother Fredrick. She speaks with a southern accent. * Fredrick - Frederick likes dancing the frog-a-doddle-five and playing with his twin sister Fredia. He speaks with a southern accent. * Mama Mouse - Mama Mouse is shy. She is married to Papa Mouse, and has three children. * Papa Mouse - Papa Mouse is a caring man. He and his wife have three children. * Little Mouse - Little Mouse likes playing and imagining he is riding a horse. He was named Baby Mouse in the first season, but with two new siblings coming, they quietly changed his name to Little Mouse. * The Mouse Twins - They are twins who both cry often. They enjoy quiet things and swinging. They have never been given official names, being referred to simply as 'The Mouse Twins'. * The Dolly Bird - Dolly Bird wears extravagant make-up and loves dancing for people. She tends to be insecure about her dancing. She has appeared in the fewest amount of episodes and is never mentioned on the official site. External links Category:TV Series Category:Tv Quebec Category:Treehouse TV Category:Canal Famille